What If?
by 199Eight
Summary: What if Ron had died? What would it cause to both Hermione and Harry, and would it cause a spark between the two? But the Ghost of Ron will return, along with Ginny's. Harry/Hermione romance. No, it is not a slash. No Ron bashing here. I just like Harry and Hermione more. Character deaths, and rated T to be sure.


**Intro: What if Ron had died in the place of Fred? What would it cause to both Hermione and Harry, and would it cause a spark between the two? **

**Warning: Character death's, two of the Weasley family will die, don't hate me for killing off two of the characters, because this will be a Harry-Hermione fic. Rate and Review.**

* * *

The trio stood outside Hogwarts, with Harry holding the Elder Wand in his hand, looking at it carefully whether he should discard it or not.

"It's mine, so, what should I do with it, Hermione? I mean, it is really such a waste for a wand like this to be destroyed." Harry asked Hermione, who was carefully looking at the wand herself.

"I think you should keep it, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore wanted you to have it, and since you don't have either the Resurrection Stone or the Cloak Of Invisibility anymore, so you wouldn't have to be called the Master Of Death, so why not give it a go then?" Hermione replied.

"You should really keep it, Harry. If I had a wand like that. I'd take it if I were you." Ron said.

"I think you're both right, though one thing. I still have the Cloak Of Invisibility though, Hermione. I think I could just keep the wand, though I wouldn't use it. I'll just keep it inside a glass display."

Harry said. "Come on, guys, let's go back, the others could be waiting.

"I agree, let's go, I'm tired from all the fighting and running and finding all those horcruxes." Ron said, chuckling.

"Aren't we all, Ron?"

**Scene: The walk back to Hogwarts.**

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked back to the Castle, as they looked at their surroundings, scattered bodies, both friend and foe, were everywhere, and the Castle itself had taken damage, half of the buildings were destroyed, and some had relatively minor damage, such as broken floors.

"It's really sad to see Hogwarts like this, all this death, destruction, I wish that the War just didn't happen." Hermione said, a tear dropping from her left eye.

"It's alright, Hermione. Soon after, it'll be rebuilt again, and it'd be back to the way we saw it back when we first met." Harry comforted Hermione, by hugging her tight.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said.

"No problem, Hermione." Then they both held hands as they walked. Ron had noticed this and said.

"Ahem, You both don't probably notice that I'm her boyfriend, right?" Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, don't worry, you're still my one and only. Don't take our relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend, we pretty much treat each other like brother and sister." Hermione assured Ron.

"You mean that, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I mean that. I love you."

"Aw, thanks, you mind giving me a kiss?"

"Of course." Then Hermione went closer and gave Ron a kiss on the lips. "Thanks Hermione."

As they were walking at the courtyard, something caught Harry's eye, something moved, it was inside the hallway, he carefully went to it, wand at the ready, then signaled both Hermione and Ron to get closer.

A beam of green light suddenly burst out from the hallway, revealing several numbers of Death Eaters.

"Ambush! Take cover!" Harry shouted as he dived behind the body of a dead giant.

"Ron! Call the others! Me and Hermione will take care of them!" Harry shouted as he fired back spells at the attacking Death Eaters.

"Okay, you take care of Hermione for me!" Ron took off, heading inside the room, firing spells at the attackers that were relentlessly firing back.

"Harry! Use the Elder Wand!" Hermione said to Harry, while trying to hold off two Death Eaters in front of her.

"But, but."

"Just do it!" Hermione shouted.

Harry took out the Elder Wand and fired at one of the Death Eaters, casting Stupefy on him, making him fly 20 feet away.

"Blimey." Harry said, as he was surprised by the power of the Elder Wand.

Then Harry heard people coming out of the Great Hall, beams were coming right out of the door, then the casters came out, which was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Slughorn, Molly, Ginny, Fred and George, and Hagrid, who was firing a few basic spells with his wand.

"Hagrid! I never knew you could still cast a spell that well!" Hermione remarked.

"Well, kid, that's what happens when ye leave me with a wand and plenty'o' time ta' practice!" Hagrid replied.

"Now is not the time to talk, Hagrid!" Molly shouted, deflecting all attacks that came to her.

"Now, don't ya worry, Ms Weasley! I can hold myself fairly well."

"Hagrid! Get down!" Kingsley shouted. "What?" When a beam of blue light hit Hagrid behind the head, temporarily knocking him out.

"Someone get him out of here!" Molly shouted, as she was protecting the fallen half-giant from the incoming spells.

"Don't worry about him, Ms. Weasley! He won't be affected by the spells! Well, some of them!"

During the battle, Ron had chased three Death Eaters on his own, going away from the castle.

"Get back here, you gits, I'm not done with you!" Ron shouted as he fired spells at them, one spell after the other one, with the Death Eaters not firing back.

Harry had noticed this, so he had called both Ginny and Hermione to run and help Ron.

"Ron! Wait up!" Harry shouted as he tried to catch up with Ron, who was still busy firing a series of spells his mind could think of.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, aiming to hit one of the fleeing Death Eaters, and was hit, falling off the bridge to an unlucky death.

Then one of the Death Eaters stopped in his tracks and looked at a dead giant on the bridge.

"Wingardium Leviossa!" The Death Eater cast a spell on the body, planning to crush Ron with it, but Ron saw it.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted while running, taking out the Death Eater, but unknowingly ended beneath the giant and it crashed on him, landing on top of his lower body.

"Agh! Bloody hell! I can't move!" Ron shouted in agony, as he tried to get up. "Where's my wand." Ron started looking for it, and he found out that it had flown away from him.

The remaining Death Eater had turned around and noticed it, he disapparated to him and placed his foot on his neck.

"Ready to die?" He asked Ron. "As ready as I'll ever be!" He shouted.

"Good. Avada Kedav-" But before the Death Eater could finish the incantation, he was hit by a spell that sent him flying.

"Ron! Are you alright?!" Ginny shouted.

"Are you bleedin' serious?! I'm under a bloody giant, Ginny! Do you think I'm alright?!" Ron replied.

Then three Death Eaters had disapparated to the bridge to help their comrade.

"Ginny! Hermione! Take out those other ones out! I'll go help Ron!" Harry shouted as he went to Ron's aid, who was almost purple.

"You alright there?" Harry asked. "You too?! Come on! I'm under a more than a ton heavy giant! What do you expect?!"

"Ron, just calm down! You're purple all over!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now be quiet and I'll just lift this giant off you. Wingarium Leviossa!"

The dead body was slowly lifted, as if as though it were as light as a feather, then Ron rolled over and stood up, as Harry threw the body at the Death Eaters, landing on one of them.

"Thank you Harr-" Then suddenly, the words "Avada Kedavra" were heard, followed by a sharp scream, and then a heavy thud. Harry and Ron turned around to see Ginny's lifeless body down on the ground, eyes still open, with her face pale.

"GINNY! No!" Ron shouted, as he ran towards the Death Eaters, casting spells that Harry thought Ron never could.

Ron was making his way to the Death Eaters, casting spells and leaving behind Harry, who was dumbfounded, both by Ron's reaction, and Ginny's death. Harry got a hold of himself, and shouted.

"Ron! Get back here!" But he was too far away from Ron to hear what he was saying.

"Stupefy!" One of the Death Eaters cast, making Ron fall down, as it had hit him right in the chest.

He was dazed by the spell, as he had hit his head on the stone floor.

He stood up, oblivious to the spells that were flying around him, and saw both Harry and Hermione shouting at him, though inaudible.

"What?" Ron said. Some of his hearing had returned.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! GET DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Harry ran to Ron and pushed him into cover.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?!"

"I was- I was looking for, Oh My God, Ginny, where is she? WHERE'S GINNY!?" Ron shouted, with a look of sadness in his eyes,

"I'm sorry, but, she's...dead."

"No, no, no, not her, not Ginny!" Ron started crying, but then the sadness within him had turned into anger.

"THOSE BLOKES KILLED MY SISTER! THEY'LL PAY FOR IT WITH THEIR LIVES!" Ron stood up and charged at the Death Eaters, taking down one of them, and he took down the other one by blowing him off the bridge, then he aimed for the last one.

But unfortunately, his target disapparated right behind him, and he heard the words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He suddenly felt light as a feather, as he flew into the air and as his life has passed through his eyes one final time before he landed onto the ground.

"RON! No!" Hermione shouted, as the remaining Death Eater left, she ran to her lovers side as she looked for any signs of life.

"No. Ron." Hermione started crying, as her tears fell from both her eyes, while in the background, Harry was crying for the death of Ginny. Then Harry stood up and went to Hermione.

"It's alright, Hermione, I feel the same." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her.

The others that were left behind soon followed, and saw only Harry and Hermione.

"Harry? Where's Ginny and Ron?" Molly asked, thinking why are they sitting on the ground. "Harry? Where's-"

When she got a little closer, she saw a body of a girl in her teen years.

She went closer, to her horror, that it was Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, no." Molly had started crying and knelt near her daughters lifeless body, as her tears fell on her daughters cheek.

Soon after, she had found her son's remains, and knelt alongside Harry and Hermione, and they carried both Ginny's and Ron's bodies back to the Castle to be given a proper burial.

**Scene: The Burial Of Ron and Ginny.**

The burial was really quiet, everyone was all affected by this event, as they had lost friends, particularly Harry, Hermione, and the whole family of the Weasley's.

Lots of people were there, the families of all the students came at the Castle, even the Malfoy's came to pay their respects.

While all of the people were outside the Castle, Hermione was inside, crying her heart out, as she had lost both a lover and a best friend, so did Harry, who was in the boys bathroom crying for Ginny and Ron, meanwhile, Moaning Myrtle had heard Harry crying, she went to him and comforted him.

"It's alright, Harry, they're both in a better place now." Myrtle said.

"I know, but it's just hard to accept that Ron's gone. He was my friend since I first came here."

"I know what you feel, Harry. I've lost some friends too in my life, but that didn't stop me, I learned to accept what had happened."

"Thank you, Myrtle." Harry said.

"I wish I could hug you right now, but I just can't, why not go to Hermione?"

"What?"

"Go to Hermione, comfort each other, you've both lost friends." Myrtle suggested.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry." Then Moaning Myrtle went back to her bathroom.

Harry made his way to the girls bathroom, and as he was getting near, he could hear Hermione crying from where he was, he continued until he was inside, he found Hermione crying inside one of the stalls.

"Hermione, come out, I, I know it's hard to accept, I do too, but this thing happens everyday, we've lost a lot of people, I know Ron and Ginny is more than just somebody to us, but we have to accept that inevitable truth, Hermione, now, will you please come out of there?"

A few minutes later, Hermione opened the door and looked at Harry, her eyes red from crying.

"You're right, Ron is gone, and I have to accept that." Then Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, and hugged him tight.

"There, there, don't worry, Hermione, I'm still here."

"You promise to stay with me?" Hermione asked. "Always." Replied Harry.

"Now come on, let's go and pay our final respects." Then Harry held his hand, to which Hermione held onto, and went downstairs, hand in hand.

As they went down, they found Molly crying about the loss of a son and daughter, with Arthur trying to calm her.

"It's all right, Molly, it's alright."

"It's just too soon Arthur, too soon." Molly replied.

"I know how you feel, dear, I miss them too, but I believe that they're both in a better place now."

"You believe in that, Arthur?"

"Yes. Now come on, dear, let's go to our son and daughter, this'll be the last time we'll see them."

"Okay, Arthur." Molly replied, wiping off the tears on her eyes.

Everyone went outside as the caskets that was made from wood and iron were being place outside, ready to be buried.

Slughorn went up the podium outside and made a little speech.

"I know this boy the first I laid my eyes on him, he was a good lad, good lad, always does what he can, he manages to pass my test every time, though that may be because of Miss Granger. Uh. That will be all."

Next up was Hagrid.

"This feller was one of the most nicest people you'd met, I remember the first time I saw him, I said. "Another Weasley, I hope he ain't as troublesome as his two other brothers and be more like his brother, Percy." But turns out, I was right, he was like Percy. And when I met Ginny, oh that little girl was sweet and at the same time, she was fierce."

Then the rest of the parents and students talked, then Harry came next.

"Ron was one of the people I first met on my way to Hogwarts, along with Hermione, and I instantly knew that we were going to be friends for life, but now that this has happened, I realized that it wouldn't come true, but I'm happy that I've met a guy like him, and for Ginny, I've never liked anyone more than her, I wanted to go on and marry her someday, but because she's gone, that wouldn't happen."

Then Harry went and sat down, while Hermione stood up to make her speech, but sat back down again, as she had nothing else to say. Molly stood up and went to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, would you be as kind to carry the caskets?" Molly asked. "Alright, Ms Weasley, I'll do it."

"Please, call me Molly."

"Okay, Molly." Then Hagrid stood up and went to the caskets and carried them in a very large cart he had specifically made.

While the procession went on to the cemetery, Harry and Hermione had been watching them go from the Burrow, sitting next to each other and holding hands.

"I just can't believe that Ron's gone." Hermione said, wiping away the tears from her eye.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Harry agreed. "Can I get a hug, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"Of course, Hermione." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and looked at her, Hermione looked at him too. They both knew that they were now more than just brother and sister, this was a different kind of love, then they went closer and kissed.

When they realized what they had done, they quickly stopped what they were doing.

"No, this is wrong Harry, I've treated you like a brother all these years." But Hermione knew in her heart she was lying, she fell for Harry when they were out chasing horcruxes, and when Harry danced with her when Ron left.

"It's alright, Hermione, I thought of that too." But Harry was lying too, as he fell for her when his name was shown inside the Goblet Of Fire.

"Alright, I'll admit it, I . . . I love you, Hermione." Harry said.

"You..you mean that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I mean it." Harry replied.

"Then, I love you too, Harry." Hermione admitted, smiling at him. "Since when?" Harry asked.

"Since your name appeared in the Goblet Of Fire, and when you danced with me. I've cared about you more than I cared about Ron, I just couldn't admit it because I was afraid you wouldn't say the same."

"Well, since I already said the truth, will you be, my girlfriend, 'Mione?" Harry asked, shyly.

"Of course, Harry, I'll be your girlfriend." She replied, smiling.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 1. What can you say about it? It's also my first HP story.**


End file.
